Princess
by The-New-Akatsuki-Leader
Summary: Team 7 and friends are out to protect a princess travels to her father, but then the Akatsuki show up, What will happen? Well pairing are on chapter 4 so please R
1. intro

Princess

Info: What do you get when you take one Sasuke and one Naruto and one Sakura. Put them on a mission to guide one Sassy princess. Trouble

"Sakura I don't want to get the mission right now cant we wait till later" Naruto wined, while Sakura and Sasuke went to the Hokage for a new mission.

"Now ninja sometimes you may not get a mission you may like or a mission that you fight some enemy and return home but I think that you three will enjoy this mission, as you know the Lords daughter is here to visit her aunt and needs a safe way back to her father and the three of you will guide her back." The hokage said in a sharp tone.

Naruto was thinking_ I saw this lords daughter on the streets looking for food she seemed so nice and maybe she'll like me unlike sakura who will never return my feelings._

Sakura was thinking _I heard she was a brat and that she will do anything to het her way with anyone what if she falls in love with sasuke and he acutally likes her_

Sasuke was thinking _I don't care if she is the queen can we get on with this mission_

Finally the hokage knew the team was ready to accept the mission because Naruto was getting jumpy and waited for everyone else to be done deciding.

Naruto, " We accept!" Sakura, " Wait, okay fine" and the cool Sasuke just nodes cause he is cool and does not need to talk to answer a question.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Do not own NARUTO, Own the princess and any character I might come up with when I am writing

Also, Naruto and the gang are 17ish and Sasuke is NOT evil if you have a problem with that read another story

The story begins:

Naruto and the gang had one hour before meeting the princess. Naruto and Sakura went for a walk while Susuke went to get supplies for the mission.

While walking Sakura and Naruto were talking:

"Sakura, I think I like you more then a friend."

"Naruto, I have a boyfriend you know that"

"Yea I know but…… he is an ASSHOLE….."

"WHAT! HOW WOULD YOU KNOW ANYTHING! YOU NEVER MET THE GUY!"

"YES I HAVE…. I WENT TO ASK HIM A FEW QUESTIONS AND HE IS ONLY USING YOU"

"Naruto, amuse me how is he using me?"

" Well, he……………"

"Exactly you don't know do you"

Susuke and Ino were walking down the path towards them. Guessing they didn't notice Naruto or Sakura talking; they sat on the bench and relaxed.

Sakura was thinking,_ OH MY FRIKEN GOODNESS THEY ARE ACUALLY TOGETHER LIKE THEY LIKE EACH OTHER BUT……IF SUSUKE ASKED ME TO BREAK UP I WOULD IN A SPLIT SECOND CAUSE HE IS SO FINE BUT NOW HE IS WITH INO MY BEST FRIEND WHO ALSO HAS A CRUSH ON HIM AND HER DREAM IS COMEING TRUE! I HATE THIS SO MUCH THAT IS NOT FAIR!_

Ino and Susuke were getting up and walking toward Naruto and Sakura.

"Hey Susuke!" Sakura yelled.

Susuke and Ino looked over and saw there friends.

"Did you get the supplies?" Naruto asked trying to not start how Susuke and Ino were going out then he would be the only one with out a girlfriend.

" yea I got the supplies and we better get to her house now before she thinks were late" Susuke mentioned.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay sorry it took so long well i only have 4 little comments so why dont i will update when i get hmm... 7 okay... well on with the story

**

* * *

**

**Right in front of the house**

"Wow" was everyone expression when the saw the princesses house/ mansion. It was huge!

"Well we can see she is rich" said Naruto kinda annoyed with the fact that she was really REALLY rich.

All of a sudden there was a crash and a butler was thrown out the window. Then a girl with a really short skirt and a shirt stepped out.

"That's what happens when you say no to me got it!" The girl didn't notice everybody staring at her.

"Oh Hello you must be the ninja who have to take my sister to her fathers" The girl said.

"My name is Mika"

"Hey I am naruto this is Sasuke, Sakura and Ino-chan"

" Well follow me i'll get Kira" Everyone followed Mika to the living room. Naruto sat on the couch with Sakura while everyone else was standing around and looking at the art.

"Wow these girls are spoild rotten look at all these pictures of them" Ino said while walking around looking at everything. Just then Kira (authors note: you see people call Kira a princess because of her presonality so you guys and gals shall see in a moment) walks in holding a vase full of flowers. She walks in and puts the vase on a empty table. Kira was dressed in a brown skirt that came to her kness and a light pink shirt. "Hello" was all that Kira said before sitting down. Then a man enters the room.

"I am going to give you the map to get Lady Kira to her fathers" The man said. Just when he was about to give the ninja the map Naruto has to say something very very stupid.

" Why isn't Mika going to see her Father?"

Everybody in the room froze. Then Kira spoke up. " Because i am the only one that cares about my family and my sister ,Mika, just wants to be left alone thats all"

" I guess we should head out early tommarow we'll met here around 4:00 am." Sasuke said.

Sakura mind: _4 effing a.m. is he crazy why so early well all the enemy but they like to sleep as well maybe he wants us to get a early start... look naruto is going to say some thing in 5 4 3 2 _

"WHAT THE HELL 4:00 A.M. NO WAY SASUKE THATS WAY TO EARLY WHAT EVER HAPPEND TO 10:00 OR 11:00 OR LATER NOT 4:00."

"Good i like the morning" Kira said with a smirk.

* * *

I'll try to update sooner only if people will review more! 7 reviews understand and Thank you! 


	4. Chapter 4

Well hello people, I can't believe I haven't updated in like a year. So sorry well here is the update!! Hope you like it and I am going to try and add our favorite Akatsuki members along for the ride. Pairings might change…

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were standing by Kira's house it was still around 3:30 a.m. so they weren't sure if Kira was awake or not. "Lets just knock on the door and drag her out I mean just standing here would be dumb come on lets knock!" Narto said started to get annoyed with the fact that they were about be standing outside for a fairly long 30 min's. "Naruto we all agreed to meet here around 4:00 and its only 3:40 just sit and wait." Sasuke said trying to act all tough. Just then Ino came running up to them.

"GUESS WHAT I AM ON YOUR MISSION!!! SASUKE!!!!" Ino ran over to Sasuke and hugged him. At first Sasuke was kind of shocked but then he hugged Ino back.

Sakura's mind: _What the Fuck!!!!! Sasuke is supposed to be hugging me!!!!!!!! NOT THAT LOW LIFE FLEA BITTEN STUPID LITTLE UGH!!!!!!_

Naruto's mind: _YES YES YES YES SAKURA WILL COME CRAWLING TO ME NOW!!! JUST HAVE TO GET RID OF THAT BOYFRIEND OF HERS AND THERE SHE IS MINE!!!!!!!_

Ino and  
Sasuke finished their little hug, Ino blushed and looked over to Sakura with a devilish grin. While Sasuke pretended not to notice.

Just then the door swung open and came out Kira wearing shorts and a shirt that covered almost nothing. Naruto of course was staring while Sakura and Ino wanted to beat this girl into a pulp.

"Well, I am ready you?" She said in her shy voice.

The team nodded and started to head out the village gates.

Somewhere Far Far away

"So, is that the girl?" A man with many piercing said as he was looking into a crystal ball with a gypsy next to him. "Yes sir, she will give you what you want." Smiling to himself he left to tell his team to get ready to retrieve the girl.

Back to the gang

Also a few hours of traveling ( Her dads house is a week long walk/run)

Ino and Sasuke where in the front of the group having there own conversation while Sakura, Naruto, and Kira where a little bit behind them talking about something else.

"So, Kira what are you going to do at your dads?" Naruto asked trying to bring some polite conversation to this dreary day.

"Father is sick, so I am just there to take care of him till Mika can …." She stopped talking. "Well, I said to much really" She said a little too weirdly. Everyone caught on that she was hiding something but no one knew for sure what it was.


End file.
